XNaruSasu:: A long winter breakX
by CsillaYuki
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they first met that day in 8th grade... But what happens when Sasuke begins to lose control of his feelings towards Naruto? And what will be Naruto's reaction? Okay, I suck with summaries but I tried
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day I never expected would happen: a new student transferred into our school. I was sitting at my seat when Kakashi-sensei walked in holding a blue folder, which could only mean a new student was coming.

"Alright class… We have a new transfer student arriving today." Announced Kakashi.

Everyone's attention, including mine was drawn towards the door as the door opened and a tall, tanned blonde walked in. I swear if my jaw weren't attached to my mouth it would have hit the floor! I felt a nudge at my side, followed by a whisper, "Psst! Sasuke. Close your mouth!"

I quickly shook my head and shut my mouth smiling awkwardly at Sakura, my best friend. Thank god she stopped being one of my fan girls and became my friend! I turned my attention back on the blonde boy as Kakashi introduced him, "Alright class… This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised his hand slightly in recognition, lazily waving to the rest of the class.

"Yo."

My heart skipped a beat the moment I heard his voice; it was so deep… So sexy… I felt another nudge; Sakura had nudged me again rolling her eyes.

"Calm down… He has the seat next to you." She hissed.

I looked over at Naruto in time to see him sit down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi. Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled.

"H-Hi… Sasuke Uchiha." I stammered, feeling my face heat up.

Kakashi cleared his throat then spoke: "Does anyone want to volunteer to show Naruto around for the first week?"

Hands shot up in the air from all around the room except Sakura's and mine… Kakashi sighed adding, "Does anyone with straight A's want to volunteer?"

A sharp jab hit me in my side causing me to gasp; Sakura commented, "Sasuke will!"

I looked over at her flustered; Kakashi nodded his head: "Alright."

I sat in my seat, waiting for class to be over but as soon as I finally heard the bell ring, I regretted that class had ended. I took my time packing my things for my next class; Naruto was all ready, holding his bag over his shoulder. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder then walked over to him; Sakura was right behind me I'm guessing so I don't chicken out.

"R-Ready N-Naruto?" I stammered.

He just smiled at me; '_Dammit! My face is going to…_'

"You okay?"

Naruto's question caught me off guard as did when he reached over and placed his hand on my forehead. Before I could speak he whispered, "Your burning up…"

"Geez… I wonder why?" I heard Sakura snicker.

"S-Sakura!" I stuttered, blushing.

"Huh?"

I looked over at Naruto; Thank god! He hasn't caught on…

I sighed, forcing a smile: "I'm fine."

Naruto handed me his schedule; Sakura glanced over my shoulder at his schedule whistling, "Whoa! Looks like you have all of Sasuke's classes. How ironic~"

As she said those last two words, I felt my face heat up faster than before!

"Well, let's go…uh… this way."

I began to walk with Naruto along side me; I knew Sakura would be heading the opposite direction for her classes…

And that's how it all began… And now four years later… We're still in the same classes!

"Hey Sasuke!"

I had been lying on the roof, trying to calm down before my last class began; I felt a shadow above me. I opened my eyes and my face instantly heated up! Leaning over me stood Naruto, with a huge grin on his face.

"Sasuke! C'mon or we're going to be late!" Naruto laughed.

Feeling his ramen-scented breath I smiled a bit then sat up, laughing: "Yeah, I guess we better."

As I followed him to class, I reminded myself, '_At least it's getting easier but only a little._' I hadn't noticed that Naruto had stopped walking until I walked into his back, rubbing my forehead as he swung around asking, "Would it be alright if I came over tonight? My folk won't be home…"

I quickly nodded, afraid that if he might push the issue more my face would betray me. I gently pushed past him and walked into the classroom. All the girls gawked at us as we walked in and took our seats.

"And now that Naruto and Sasuke are here… I guess I'll start class now." Iruka-sensei sighed.

I sat bored in my seat, day-dreaming as usual trying to hold back the urge to doodle on my folder. '_Sasuke Uzumaki_' it had a nice ring to it and without thinking I dreamily sighed at the thought. A nudge in my side brought me back to reality as I realized that I had started doodling on my folder: '_Sasuke U…_' Thank god, I hadn't finished it! I looked over at Naruto, I guess he was the one to nudge me. I blushed when I realized that this is the last class before the Christmas break and Naruto would be coming over to my house…

'_Wait! My parents are going to be at Itachi's house all during the break so that means we_,' looking over at Naruto, '_will be alone…_'

My face heated up more just thinking about what might happen if I ever confess and Naruto accepts my feelings…

I glance back over, not being able to keep my mind clear of Naruto…

His tanned arms…

Those perfect lips…

The toned muscles on his body…

And…

'_Dammit!_' I could feel my pants tightening…

The last bell rung and my heart skipped a beat!

Naruto would be coming over…

Over to my house…

"Do you have practice today?" Naruto asked, standing up then looking down at me.

"N-No…" I stammered.

I grabbed my bag as Naruto slung his over his shoulder and we walked out together. This soon became damn impossible to just walk wit him the moment we stepped outside! I noticed it was snowing and I forgot to grab my coat before I left this morning.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting this!" complained Naruto, putting his hoodie on.

I watched him in awe as he loosened his tie then zipped up his hoodie; I shook my head to clear any thoughts of anything dirty.

"I'm surprised you can handle this cold…" Naruto groaned.

'_Damn! He just had to say it like that!_' My face began to heat up imagining him saying my name like that with the same tone of voice.

"-suke? Yo! Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face.

I blushed; Naruto standing in front of me left me completely…

"Naruto…" I moaned in a low voice, leaning in towards him.

I never gave any sort of thought to what I was doing at this moment so I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard Naruto whisper, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" flustered.

I blinked a couple of time before my face began to flush dark red and I moved back quickly… well, too quickly that I ended up losing my footing and falling backwards into a pile of snow. I winced in pain within a hush voice but as I was about to stand up I saw a hand reaching down towards me. I followed the hand up and saw Naruto was the one holding it out; he had a flushed expression on his face. I looked up at him amazed for a while until he finally spoke: "Are you coming or not?"

I grabbed his hand and felt my body being pulled forward; back on my feet I attempted to push past Naruto but failed as he planted a hand on my shoulder then pulled me close. I stood still as he wrapped the scarf around both of our necks; when he was finished he muttered, "Your parents would kill me if I let you catch a cold."

I smiled a little; I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew we were standing outside the gates to my house. I opened the gates, walking inside without saying a word. I heard Naruto mutter something under his breath beside me; I glanced over at him to see him scratching the back of head like he always did whenever he was thinking about something. I can't believe I almost kissed him! I raised my fingers up to my lips remembering how close I was to his perfect lips. I sighed, there's no way things would return to normal, as I opened the door commenting, "My parents were invited over to Itachi's so they won't be home…"

"So how come you didn't go?" I heard Naruto ask.

I had already unwrapped the scarf, kicked my shoes off when he asked. I turned around to see a look of interest in his sky blue eyes, I couldn't help but to answer his question: "I… uh…lied and told them yesterday that I had," looking down at the floor, "…practice." I added, embarrassed.

"Hn." I heard him mumble.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor afraid that if I looked at him it might make things even more awkward between us.

"Hey Sasuke…" I heard his voice shaking as if he wasn't sure what to say.

I still hadn't moved my eyes from the floor; I heard him say my name again: "Sasuke… About earlier—"

"Forget it." I found myself mumbling.

I somehow found the courage to look over at him, trying to hide how many lies I had put into those two simple words. I clenched my fist to hold back the tears that I could feel swelling up within me. Soon realizing I was fighting a losing battle, I looked back down at the floor trying to calm down. I hadn't heard him move but the next thing I knew I felt his ramen breath blowing through my hair. I blushed; was this just my imagination? Before I could look up and see if it was real, I heard him whisper: "Sasuke… I want to know why you tried to kiss me."

I saw his arms move away from his side and out of my line of sight; a moment later I felt them on each of my shoulders. I felt my body being turned around and within moments the only thing in my line of sight was the bottom of Naruto's pants.

"Sasuke… Please tell me." Naruto whispered in my ear.

Thank god, my parents wouldn't be home until after Christmas break ended!

"I-I…I c-can't…" I found myself whispering back.

What happened next caught me completely off-guard:: I heard Naruto sigh, he removed one of his hands off my shoulder. He placed it gently under my chin, forcing it upwards leaving me to get lost in his sky blue eyes. My body froze; I watched in awe as he moved closer to me… Dammit! This is torturing me! I felt a light breeze on my lips and then the torturing stopped. It took me a while to realize that Naruto was kissing me! I relaxed and kissed him back, trying to hold in the passion I felt towards him since the first day we met.

"Sasuke… I want to know now." Naruto groaned in a husky voice.

"Is that why you kissed me?" I murmured.

"One of the reasons…"

I stepped back out of his grasp and darted upstairs to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees. I heard him running up the stairs calling out my name, "Sasuke!" continuously.

**Gomenasai~**

**I'll finish it if you like... I thinking of putting a lemon or two in...**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie if you review it...**

**Naruto: Can I have one?**

**Me: No! Go play with Sasuke! Nao~!**

**Sasuke: P-Play w-with me, Naruto~**

**Naruto: *blushes***

**Me: XD Busted by your uke!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:: Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped me to write this next part... -.- Even though my computer decided to delete what I had sweated over writing for hours on end!**

**Naruto:: Oh god... Here she goes again.**

**Sasuke:: *pouting* I wish she would get on with the story nao~**

**Naruto:: *pulling Sasuke closer whispering in a husky voice* Do you wanna see what happens next within these next few moments?**

**Me:: *notices Naruto and Sasuke* No! *pushes them apart* NO SPOILERS! XD**

**Sasuke:: *forced to say the disclamer since me and naruto are arguing* Csi-chan doesn't own Naruto but if she did you can bet that she would force endless lemons to erupt all over the place.**

**Naruto:: You say that like its a bad thing!**

**~A long winter break~**

**Chapter Two:: Reactions**

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the halls of my house.

I covered my ears; his voice calling out to me made my heart ache. I heard his footsteps outside my door...

_Uh Oh! No please don't--_

"Sasuke... I know you're in there." His voice speaking softly to the door I hid behind.

I didn't speak but I could nothing to silence or stop my sobbing. I listen as he let a sigh of what I was sure was defeat then muttering, "Since you're not going to come out or let me in... I guess I'll just have to force myself inside there."

I held my breath as I listened to his footsteps getting lighter...

_What did that mean?_

_Wait!_

_Is he abandoning me?_

_Dammit! Sasuke! Why did you let him go?!_

I stood up, opening up the door peeking my head out curious if he had really left. Emptiness filled the hallways...

_I..._

_Was..._

_Alone..._

I sighed, closing the door heading straight for the bathroom. Hoping that if I took a shower I could forget that kiss...

_That kiss..._

_With those perfect lips..._

_And that..._

I smack my forehead, trying hard to forget every dirty thought of Naruto that popped in my head. I finished my shower, wrapping the towel around my waist and walking into my room...

"W-What... How... How did you get in here?" I stammered as my eyes locked eyes with the blonde sitting on my bed.

Naruto just stared at me like it should be obvious or soemthing...

"I was worried about you." He replied.

_Worried...?_

_About me...?_

"You... You didn't answer my question."

"Well I climbed up the tree outside and slip in through the window." He explained, with the idiotic grin planted on his face.

I turned away to hide the pink that had flushed its way onto my face. The cold breeze blowing through my still open window began blowing awkwardly on my skin. My face heated up, realizing I was only wearing a towel! I crossed the room, closing my window then locking it. I tried to control the redness on my face since I would have to climb onto my bed and kneel to close my window and Naruto was still sitting on my bed.

"You mad at me, Sasuke?" I heard him ask in a whisper.

I sighed...

_How in the world could I ever be mad at him..._

"No, I'm not mad..." I whispered back.

A peek out of the corner of eye left me watching as he turned and smiled at me!

"I'm glad, Sasuke!"

My face turned beet red!

_Dammit!_

"You feeling okay?" I heard Naruto ask.

The moment his hand touched my forehead, the shock sent me falling backwards onto the floor. He stared down and for the first time, I noticed the faint tint of pink making its way across his face. I looked down...

_Oh god!_

I sat up; throwing the towel to cover myself back up. I began to tremble...

_Was it out of fear?_

_Embarassment?_

Warm arms circled around me holding me close to a warm chest. It took me a while before I realized that Naruto was holding me! I pushed away from him, stumbling to the other side of the room yelling, "Stop it! Don't do things like that!"

Naruto stared at me for moment then stood up heading for the door.

"I guess I better go home now."

He left without another word; I listened unsure of what had just happened.

_Why did I push him away?_

_Again..._

_Why?_

I listened as I heard the front door open then close... And that was it... I was utterly alone. I put on a pair of boxer and sweatpants then lied in bed, pushing the recent events out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:: I am sooo sorry, everyone! I lost internet and I don't know when I'll have it back... Right now I'm bumming internet off the library.**

**Sasuke:: Please everyone~ Forgive Csi-chan~!**

**Naruto:: *pouting* Hn.**

**Me:: Don't ask... He's just pissed from the events from last chapter.**

**- 11 Days Later -**

Flashback::

"Sasuke! It's me, Sakura…

Listen I'm having a New Years Party… 

And I want you to come… 

Please!!!"

I sighed, remembering Sakura's message…

_Looks like I'll be going…_

_Will Naruto be there?_

I shook my head, trying to clear any thought of him as I got dressed in a pair of loose cargo pants and a black t-shirt. I headed out the door, knowing I was already running late, grabbing my blue jacket and scarf. I zipped my jacket up and wrapped the scarf around my neck, enjoying every moment of silence before I finally arrived at Sakura's house.

**Outside Sakura's House::**

With my index finger still held out towards the doorbell, I began re-thinking about deciding to come…

_What am I going to do if he's here?_

"Sasuke?"

I heard my name being called out from behind me; my name being called from a familiar voice. I gulped; it was Naruto, no doubt… I shook my head and pushed the doorbell. Within moments, Naruto was standing beside me and Sakura had opened the door to let us in.

"Alright! Sasuke and Naruto have arrived!" Sakura called out to the rest of the guest.

"Finally!" Kiba, a brunette boy complained as he swung an arm around both Naruto and me.

I winced, as usual Kiba was always being too rough around me; I sighed the moment he pulled away to put his attention back on Hinata, his girlfriend.

**[Okay, I don't wanna hear it if you're not a KibaHina fan or anything else…]**

I heard Naruto chuckle beside me; I moved away from him; searching the crowd for someone to talk to…

I saw Lee, standing over by Sakura's kitchen but when I saw her, I sighed knowing Lee would be pissed if I ruined his moment with her. I walked some more through the crowd, hoping to find anyone to be an excuse for me to stay here: I found it. After a few hours of listening to Choji and Ino argue over whether he was eating too much, I figured I'd call it quits and head home…

No Luck! Sakura dragged me over to the middle of the room; a lot of people had left since I began listening to Choji and Ino.

"Alright… Now we have enough people!" She giggled.

I sat down next to Ino asking her quietly, "So where's Choji?"

"Oh! He went home…" she replied back in a whisper.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"She didn't tell you… It's Seven Minutes in Heaven."

_What?!_

Ino sat back, relaxing as Sakura explained that each person would get a colored slip of paper. I groaned in defeat, knowing full well that Sakura could kick my ass if I tried to leave now.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" she asked, holding out a black hat.

Lee's hand shot up; he stood up digging into the hat, pulling out—

"Purple…?" He wondered.

TenTen stood up, muttering: "Let's get this over with." as she walked into the closet with Lee following her.

I sighed, glad that my color hadn't been picked but what if it did get picked, whom would I want to pick my color?

_Naru—?_

_No!_

_Anyone but him!_

I shook my head, and waited until Sakura knocked on the door announcing that their time was up. TenTen was the first to step out and quickly take a seat; Lee followed but sat away from her.

_Guess it didn't go so well for them…_

"I'll go next…" Naruto sighed.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him reach into the hat and pull out a dark-colored slip—

"Black…?" He murmured.

Somehow a sigh of disappointment fell from my mouth, I panicked covering my mouth before anyone could notice it was me. Neji stood up, turning to Sakura he asked: "You said there was a punishment for those who don't want to go along, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, Yeah! Pick someone to make-out with here…Make sure it's a boy, in your case." Sakura replied.

"Pick someone, huh? Alright… I choose," looking around until I felt his eyes on me, "Sasuke…" He added.

My eyes widened as my name left his lips…

_Wait!_

_W-What?!_

Somehow I found my gaze continuing to make its way over to Naruto, looking for some reaction as Neji drew closer to me.

Closer…

And Closer…

I could feel his breath brush past against my lips; I slammed my eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon. I felt his lips press against mine hard and I immediately tensed up! Through this horrible experience, I swear I heard Naruto say something about getting a drink; Neji pulled away slowly as if he thought it would make me want more or something. I relaxed as he did this, moving my head away muttering: "I'm going to get a drink…"

"Wait Sasuke! It's your turn." Sakura protested.

I shrugged my shoulders, quickly picking out a slip muttering: "Orange…?"

No one moved; I sighed: "I said 'Orange'!" loudly.

Still no one moved, I looked over at Sakura: "Maybe its Naruto's?"

I groaned at her suggestion; I walked over to the kitchen to see him staring out the window, holding a cup of soda.

"N-Naruto! You got picked…" I told him loudly, walking away quickly.

I heard him stumble after me; I quickly hid in the closet, sitting down against the wall. I waited until the door shut…

"Sasuke…?" I heard him whisper.

I didn't respond; I heard him move closer to me and then trip landing himself a few inches from my face. Keeping my knees close to me I could still feel his breath against my skin; "Sasuke?" I heard him say.

"What?" I whispered.

I felt his hand on my knees then slowly push them apart away from my face; I was completely exposed. His hands traveled away from my knees and wrapped around me then pulled me closer to him.

"N-no!" I hissed, trying to push him away.

No luck! I was trapped in Naruto's arms, no matter how much I struggled Naruto kept me firmly against his body. Naruto pull away for a second then slammed his lips against mine! I was in total shock; my arms found their ways around his neck. His lips pulled away from mine groaning, "Tell me why did you try to kiss me the other day?"

"Is that all you care about?" I groaned, trying to push away again.

I felt my body dropped to the floor gently then I felt him on top of me; he pressed his lips against the gape of my neck trailing butterfly kisses down to my collarbone, nibbling occasionally. My face heated up with each butterfly kiss; the moment I felt his lips kiss my collarbone I couldn't hold it in anymore: my held-in moan escaped from my mouth.

"I just want to know, Sasuke," he whispered, running his tongue up my neck.

"I-I can't…" I gasped, wondering when the hell the seven minutes would be over but at the same time hoping it wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

"Why?" He growled against my throat, sending shivers down my spine.

His lips met mine again; another moan slipped out of my mouth, feeling his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth.

_Dammit!_

_If this keeps up, I'm going to end up:_

_Telling him the truth!_

"Sasuke… Answer my question… or else…" I heard him moan, against my neck.

_Wait!_

_When did he pull away?_

"Or… what?" I had a hard time saying that.

_Did I forget a word?_

"Tell me, Sasuke…" He moaned as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck again.

"N-No-o…" I gasped, trying harder to hold in a moan.

I heard him sigh, getting off of me asking, "Did you like it when Neji kissed you?"

_Dammit!_

_He sounds angry…_

"…no…" I found myself whispering.

"A-And what about when I kissed you?"

No response; I shut my mouth knowing that I couldn't say it…

"Sasuke… Tell me the truth: Did you like it when I kissed you?" He asked again.

I still didn't respond; how could I?

_Why does he want to know so badly?_

"Dammit, Sasuke! Just tell me! Yes or No!" Naruto said, raising his voice slightly.

"W-why d-do y-you c-care?" I stammered, slamming my eyes shut.

The silence that fell lasted forever and finally I heard him speak: "Then you leave me no choice…"

I heard him stand up, followed by Sakura announcing that our time was over; Naruto walked out while I tried to find some strength back into my legs…

"Sasuke… You okay?" Sakura asked, poking her head inside.

"Yeah…" I muttered, walking out.

"I think I'll head home… I just remembered I have something to do." I added, leaving without another word.

I walked home quickly, confused by what Naruto had said in the closet; '…leave me no choice.'

_What the hell did that mean?_

_No choice…?_

I unlocked my front door, partly wishing that I had invited at least one person back; I hated being alone in my house! It was way too big for one person to deal with; I turned on the TV. hoping it would ease the tension from the silence. It did! I sat down in front of it, soon falling asleep…

The next morning I woke up to see the television still on; I got up slowly, trying to forget what had happened last night. I walked over, opening up the fridge wondering what to eat…

_Maybe I'll go out and eat_

Noticing the time, I saw that I had an hour before practice; deciding that eating out would be quicker I got dressed in clean clothes. Running out the door as I put on my jacket and wrapped my scarf around my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:: Csilla here, again; I am truely sorry... So in case you haven't noticed I is uploading all the chapters I've finished!! XD Enjoy~**

**Naruto:: *doing some sort of happy dance***

**Me:: Again, please don't ask... -.-||**

**Sasuke:: Csi-chan don't own Naruto nor anything else in this fanfiction... *blushes***

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Chapter Four:::

**Practice: No one showed up!**

I sighed, as I existed the locker room to see that I was right: no one had shown up. I shrugged my shoulders, dribbling the basketball I had brought from home.

_Since I'm here…_

_Might as well work up a sweat…_

As I approached the half-court line I saw Naruto passed by with Sakura, I stopped dribbling as I stared at the glass wall that separated me from them.

_What's Naruto doing here?_

I already knew that Sakura had practice here for swimming; but Naruto: what was he doing here?

I shook my head, realizing that I had already asked myself that question as I turned my attention back onto my practicing. I dribbled the ball a little more before I shot the ball into the air, watching the ball soar over to the basketball net then bounce off the rim. I ran over to the ball dribbling it back to half court, trying again…

_Dammit!_

_Usually I can make it!!_

I sighed, clearing my head then shot the ball again into the air; watching it soar again then bounce back off the rim!

"Dammit!" I cursed, running over to the ball.

Instead of dribbling it back, I walked back to the half-court line and sat down staring down at the floor beneath me.

"What's wrong with me?!" I hissed under my breath.

I heard the gymnasium doors open followed by Sakura's voice: "Hey Sasuke!"

I looked up to see her running over to me, smiling: "Practicing all alone~"

She hugged me, I relaxed for moment until I saw Naruto walking towards us; I stood up, gently pushing Sakura away.

"I-I gotta g-go…" I stammered, walking off.

As I was walking away I heard Naruto ask: "So can I go out with you? Or will you threaten me again, Sakura?"

_Go out?_

_With Sakura?_

I tried not to show that I slowed my pace as their conversation continued:

"Fine, you can…" I heard her say.

My chest felt heavy as I opened the locker room door and walked inside. I stepped inside one of the shower stalls, even though I knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea. I stood underneath the water, still fully clothed, as my mind wondered over to thought of those two together…

_How could she?_

_She knew how I felt about him!_

_Dammit!_

I shut the water off stepping out, carefully walking over to my locker ignoring my sneakers squeaking against the tile floor. I sat down on the bench in front of my locker, leaning over to open my locker. I must have been in a trance because the next thing I knew I was outside the locker room staring face-to-face with Naruto and Sakura. I stood there for a moment then walked past them, barefooted. Carrying my wet clothes in my bag with my basketball underneath my arm, I walked out to my car climbing inside, tossing my clothes to the back with my ball.

"Tch." I hissed, driving away.

I kept my gaze away from the front door where I knew Naruto and Sakura would be standing. I drove home immediately, ignoring my phone that refused to stop ringing; I already knew who was calling or at least I thought I did. I check my phone occasionally; about nine o'clock my caller I.D. said: 'Mom'

"Hey Mom! What's up?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Oh! Sasuke! I just wanted to check-up on you…" My mother was always worrying over me like this.

"Mom… I'm seventeen… I'm fine. The house is fine. I've eaten every meal and yes, I have eaten three meals. And I only ate out once." I sighed, knowing that she was going to ask questions like that.

"I'm glad… Your brother was a little sad that you couldn't come…"

"Yeah, Tell him: 'I'm sorry' but practice is something I need to do."

Even though I say that it's important that truth is: I was only one that decided to practice during Christmas Break, although I asked a couple team mates to join me.

"He understands that basketball is important to you during the winter… I have to go now. Take care, Sasuke." My mother explained.

"Alright… You too mom." I hung up my phone, shutting it off afterwards.

I lay back on the couch, not remembering the last time I actually slept in my own bed since winter break started. I climbed off the couch to see the answering machine blinking; I clicked the button to hear the message:

"Sasuke, you there?

Listen Sasuke…

I know you're there. 

Just pick up! 

You've got it all wrong! 

Please don't be mad…"

I felt a hard tug at my chest; was popularity more important to Sakura than our own friendship?

_Dammit!_

_This is my fault!_

I slammed my bathroom door shut, turning on the water as I leaned up against the door, thinking.

_Why?_

_Why is she doing this?_

_Sakura is my best friend…_

_She's the only one that knew about how I felt…_

_About Naruto…_

I changed out of my clothes, stepping into the shower. Lowering my head enough so that the water was running through my black hair and away from my face. I stood there, unsure of what to do since school would be opening back up in three days. My parents wouldn't be back until the end of the month, which left me alone until then…

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist before walking into my room. I fell down against my bed, falling asleep almost immediately when my head hit the pillow.

~_~_Dreaming~_~_

_My heart skipped a beat as I dashed in towards back of the crowd. I saw exactly what I was looking for: Naruto with frosting on his cheek! I smirked then with a slow motion licked the vanilla frosting off of his cheek. He looked dumbfound until I whispered, "You had some frosting on your cheek."_

_Naruto leaned in close to my face then planted his ramen-flavored lips on mine._

"_You too had frosting on you…" He whispered, smiling._

_The rest of the party went by quickly and soon everyone was heading home. He stayed until everyone else had left before heading out the door. As he tried to walk out of my door, I held onto his wrist. I swung him around so that he was facing me. I gripped his black shirt firmly whispering, "You're not going anywhere," confidently._

_I pulled him closer to my body then kissed him softly on his forehead. I put my forehead against his as he whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."_

_I blushed!_

"_I'm going to go take a shower… See you there," said Naruto, in a sexy tone that sent chills running down my spine._

_He winked before heading up the stairs; I sank to his knees as butterflies fluttered crazily in my stomach. I took a deep breath then stumbled up the stairs over to the bathroom; steam slowly moved out of the bathroom as I slowly and quietly turned the doorknob. I paused; taking a silent deep breath then quietly opened the door. I could see a foggy image of Naruto's body through the glass shower door. I hesitated about taking off my clothes and going in the shower with him and was about to walk out of the bathroom. Too Late! He saw me saying, "Do you need some help, Sasuke?"_

_I blushed then looked away. Naruto stepped out of the shower, water dripping off his smooth chest and other places! Naruto kissed me long and deep as he slowly unbuttoned my pants. After my pants were unbuttoned, Naruto let them drop to the floor! Naruto moved away from me so he could remove my shirt then threw it on the floor besides my pants. Naruto went back for another kiss and began to work on my boxers; somehow I found the confidence to help him in the removal of my boxers. With those off, I followed Naruto into the shower, shutting the glass shower door behind us. The water tempeture seem to rise with each movement from both of us. The water trickled down my face as he held me close to him so our bodies were touching; I dug my nails into his back. Each time my hands seemed to move towards the lowest part of his back, I felt his shaft go hard then push against mine. I heard him let out loud moan giving me enough of a reason to continue what I was doing. Naruto kissed me as soft as the wind, letting water drip onto our lips._

_~_~_END~_~__

I opened my eyes, groaning: "Dammit! A wet dream?"

I shivered…

_Since when was it cold in my room?_

I sneezed, rubbing my arms; noticing the towel on the floor I remembered that I had fallen asleep wearing it. I crossed my room, rummaging through my drawers to find some sweats to wear. I heard the doorbell ring; I sighed walking down the stairs, rubbing my arms asking loudly: "Who is it?"

No response. My first guess was either Naruto or Sakura; I opened my front door to see Neji standing on my doorstep.

_Great!_

_The pervert!_

"Hi Neji." I said trying not to let it show that I had caught a cold.

"Hey Sasuke!" He smiled.

_What the hell is going on?_

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

Neji stepped closer still smiling: "I heard about Naruto and Sakura… Tough break, huh?"

_So that's why…_

"Y-Yeah… S-So what? Sakura is my best friend… W-Why wouldn't I want her to happy?" I stammered, trying to make it sound convincing.

_Did it work?_

_Did he believe me?_

"Oh really? I'm glad you understand… And here I am, thinking that you might want some company since those two are on a date at this moment." Neji explained, sighing.

"Wait! What?" Without thinking I asked, slightly yelling.

"Yeah, they're at my family's restaurant." Neji explained.

I leaned against the doorframe, lowering my gaze onto the snowy ground feeling a overwhelming wave of depression rush over me.

_A date? They just started dating yesterday…_

I, without thinking raised my hand up over my mouth, held in the tears I could feel forming. I bit down on my hand, which helped with keeping the tears silent. Neji stepped closer bringing his arms around me.

_Hell what the fuck did I have to lose?_

I relaxed as he held me against his body, listening as he whispered in my ear: "I am so sorry about what those two did to you, Sasuke. If you want the two of us could…" trailing off.

He pulled away, staring at me with his lavender eyes; I stared back, still thinking that I had nothing to lose.

"I have to think about it." I whispered.

Neji pulled away smiling: "That's fine… How about you give me an answer after school starts again, alright?"

He walked off, waving bye to me; I walked back inside sneezing a couple times before I sank onto my couch turning on the TV. I spaced out, thinking about Neji's proposal and the idea of Naruto and Sakura dating… An uncomfortable feeling in my stomach sent me flying down the halls and into the bathroom!

I groaned, flushing the toilet: "Dammit!"

I pulled my jacket over my sweats, sliding the foot into my shoes as I wrapped my scarf around my neck. I locked the front door then ran down the streets, heading towards the doctor's office.

"Oh! Sasuke!" A brunette woman welcomed me.

"I think I have the flu…" I groaned, holding my stomach.

She sighed, motioning me to follow commenting: "Your lucky she isn't busy today… Just sit down Sasuke… I'll let Tsunade know you're here."

"Let me know who's here?!" yelled a voice.

A blonde woman entered the room: "Oh! It's you… So what's wrong?"

"I think I caught something…" I groaned.

She ran a few simple tests then after half an hour she stated point-blank: "You have the flu so go home and go to sleep. Here… These should

help you sleep." handing me a pill bottle with small blue pills inside.

I walked home; taking a blue pill the moment I got home then fell onto the couch falling asleep. I woke up a little dizzy, sitting up I waited until my eyes focused on the clock in front of me: '12:00 pm'

I stood up, which ended up being a bad move since I tripped landing on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me! I took it at like 11:30! It only works for half an hour!" I complained, getting up.

I opened my front door to see the newspaper; slightly confused because I don't remember it being there before I fell asleep. I opened it up checking the date…

"Whoa! It's tomorrow already!" I gasped, amazed that the medicine worked that well.

I walked back inside, dropping the newspaper in the trash; getting a drink of water to clear my head.

_Tomorrow school will start again…_

_First Period… with Naruto_

_Second Period… with Naruto_

_Third Period… with Naruto_

_Fourth Period… with Naruto_

_And finally_

_Lunch and Fifth Period… with both Naruto and Sakura!_

_My life sucks…_

I hung my head, realizing that I'm screwed! There would be no way I could avoid them especially not Naruto since I have every fucking class with him!

_Dammit!_

I put the glass in the sink then hearing the TV still playing I shut it off; I sighed, knowing I probably shouldn't take the medicine again… I turned on the stereo popping in a random CD from my collection. I stretched back out on the couch, listening to 'Friend or Foe' by TATU.

**[Good Song… No being mean I luff TATU!!! XD]**

I closed my eyes for a moment; I stood up running out of my house.

_Dammit!_

_I can't get it out of my head!_

I walked down the streets, wearing only my black sweatpants and my long-sleeved dark blue shirt.

_Wish I had remembered to bring a jacket…_

I ran through the snow until I got to Sakura's house; pissed that this was the first house I stopped at, I walked up to the door and right as I about to knock I heard: "…Alright! I'll see ya tomorrow Sakura!"

That's Naruto's voice! I ran off, hiding behind the side of Sakura's house. I kept out of sight listening as I heard her front door open and someone stepping onto her porch.

"Alright… I'll come pick you up then…" I heard Naruto say.

"Don't be late~" Sakura's voice…

I looked down at the ground, wondering what the hell was I doing here?

_What the hell am I doing here of all places?_

I frowned, listening as Sakura's door shut; followed by Naruto's voice whispering, "Thanks Sakura… Sasuke has no clue how good of a friend you are to him."

_Good… friend…?_

_Dating you…_

_A good friend doesn't do that!_

I sobbed; shivering I ran off in the opposite direction of my house, further down the streets. I kept my eyes glued to the snowy pavement in front of me so I never heard a car slow down beside me.

"Need a ride?" I heard a voice say.

I froze; I glanced over my left shoulder to see Naruto sitting in his black Mercedes staring at me. I stared back at him for a moment then around at my surrounding…

_Dammit!_

_Talk about spacing out!_

_I'm halfway across town!_

_And it's freezing cold!_

"So do you need a ride?" He asked again.

I opened the passenger car door, sliding in muttering: "Sure…" quietly.

He drove off, turning the heat up as he did a U-turn in a driveway; we sat silently until we were about a couple minutes from my house.

"So, uh… How's your break been since I've seen you?" I heard him ask, hesitant.

"Fine… I got sick… Neji came by." I replied, emotionless.

"Neji did?"

"Yeah… _He_ wanted to check up on me."

"You feeling okay now?"

He pulled into my driveway as I said: "Yeah, just fine."

I shut the car door, not hearing him pull away yet I opened the front door and walked inside, shutting it behind me. I took a peek out the window, I stared in disbelief: He was still there! I walked back outside asking, "Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for a thank you." He responded, like it should have been obvious.

"A what?!" I asked in disbelief.

"A. Thank. You." He explained slowly.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I saw the smile on his face!

_Dammit!_

_He's enjoying this!_

"For getting me home and out of this cold." I growled, not enjoying this.

He chuckled, driving off; I walked back inside, locking door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:: Hey again! This one is a little short only cause I just finished it today... **

**Naruto:: Csi-chan don't own Naruto but if she did: She'd would end up fulfilling all my desires *spacing out***

**Sasuke:: *walks in* Wait?! Naruto did the disclaimer already!!! No fair!!!!!**

Chapter Five:::

Well, sadly the first day back finally came; I complained the whole way there as I walked. I saw Neji standing outside the gates…

_Was he waiting for me?_

"H-Hey N-Neji!" I said, waving.

He glanced over at me then smiled, "Hey! Sasuke! C'mon or you'll be late!"

_Thank god!_

_At least he didn't ask for an answer yet…_

I hadn't thought much of Neji's proposal about dating him instead of feeling depressed by Naruto and Sakura dating. I smiled back at him and walked with him inside, feeling a little more comfortable about coming to school today. He walked me all the way to my first period…

"Sasuke… If you like I can walk with you whenever you like." He suggested out side my first period, slipping a sheet of paper in my hand.

"Thanks Neji." I replied; smiling again then walked inside to see Naruto's surprised face.

I looked away, taking my seat; which unfortunately was right in front of Naruto! I focused my gaze on the window and behind it until I heard the bell ring. I refused to read the notes he passed me in class, which only made it more difficult because we were partners in fourth period! I knew that he would get me alone somehow and ask me whatever questions he had. My classes passed by fairly quickly; I always sent Neji a text to ask him to walk with me after each class, which made sure that I wasn't alone long enough with Naruto.

**Fourth Period: Chemistry**

Whoa… What irony. I'm heartbroken still, and I have to work with Naruto in Chemistry…

_I hate my life…!_

I already knew that the moment the teacher said to begin that Naruto would be trying to get a conversation going with me. And I was right: The moment Asuma-sensei announced, "Alright… Begin."

"Sasuke… So…uh… you… Neji…" He began, seeming to have some trouble.

"Yeah, what about me and Neji?" I asked, emotionless as I walked over to the balance to measure the soda can.

"Are… you… two dating… or something?" He asked, as I wrote down the weight.

"Or something…?" Walking back to our lab table.

"Well… you know… uh…. uh…" He stammered, as I poured the already measured water into the can.

"I know what?" I questioned as I slid the stirring rod through the can, letting it rest on the iron ring stand.

I was lighting the peanut we were experimenting on when I heard Naruto ask: "Did something else happen when he came over to see this past break?"

"Like what?" I wondered, waiting for the peanut to pick up on the fire.

"…Sex…?" He muttered, just as the peanut lit on fire.

"What?!" I exclaimed, dropping the lit match on my free hand.

I gasped from the burn; letting the cold water splash on my hand. Out of the corner of my I saw Naruto handing me a paper towel. I grabbed it without thanking him. I pouted, trying not to show how much my hand hurt to anyone especially Naruto!

"S-Sasuke…" I heard him whisper.

"No! Just—!"

I was interrupted when I felt a sharp burning sensation on my ankle; the flaming peanut had fallen and landed on my ankle! I smothered it with the damp paper towel, hissing: "Tch!"

I limped out of the classroom towards the nurse's office; I heard footsteps behind me.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" That was Naruto's voice!

"Stay away!"

_Dammit!_

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…" He argued, sadly.

"I'm the furthest thing from okay!" I yelled, continuing to limp.

_What the hell am I saying!_

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! I should have waited until you didn't have the match in your hand." He whispered.

"Yeah, you should be." I growled, opening the door to the nurse's office.

_Shut up, teme! And listen to him!_

The door shut between us; I didn't even need to explain, apparently Asuma-sensei called and let them know I was on my way. Within 10 minutes I was heading off to lunch, where I regretfully knew that Naruto and Sakura would be there; pissed that the nurse had called my mother, who was now arguing with my dad over whether to come home now or as planned… As I walked towards my usual lunch table where Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata sat, I could feel the stares of my classmates. I looked down at my left hand, which had been wrapped in gauze then down at my ankle that had also been wrapped in gauze. I groaned, thank god I only have one more class for the day. I was surprised to see Neji sitting there, I smiled.

One more person I can talk to during lunch…

I watched as he jumped slightly when he saw me: "S-Sasuke! What happened?"

I noticed that Kiba and Hinata had their attention on me, probably wondering the same thing. I chuckled, "Just a little accident in chemistry class…" hoping that no one else would ask any more questions.

"I said I was sorry…" Naruto groaned.

Neji swung around demanding, "Wait! Did you do that to Sasuke?"

Slightly surprised, I looked over at Naruto as he looked up at me; I looked away quickly then I heard his reply: "It was an accident…"

"It had better had been!" Neji yelled.

More attention was drawn to our table; I fidgeted a little then sat in between Neji and Kiba, which left me directly across from Naruto. An awkward silence fell within our table, Kiba interrupted it a few minutes later: "Hey! Lee, Shikamaru and Temari are coming!"

I sighed, as Lee sat next to Sakura; Kiba and Hinata pushed over in one seat closer to me as Shikamaru and Temari sat down in between Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke… You okay?" Temari asked, the moment she sat down.

I looked up, smiling weakly: "I'll be fine by tomorrow… Just a little sore now."

I could see Neji shooting Naruto a dirty look as he took a bite out of his salad.

"Chemistry class, right?" Shikamaru wondered.

I nodded my head…

_I know he's sorry…_

_So why am I so angry with him?_

I glanced over at Naruto casually to see him talking to Sakura in a whisper; I looked down at my lap, letting my bangs cover both sides of my face.

_Dammit!_

_Quit rubbing it in my face, Sakura!_

Warm drops landed on my hands; I closed my eyes tightly.

_No!_

_Dammit!_

_I can't be crying over him!_

I stood up, keeping my face low enough to hide the flushed look on my face from the tears, walking out of the cafeteria. As I walked down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me.

_Uh oh!_

I ran off, still hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer… Something grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Sasuke!"

N-Neji?

I glanced over my shoulder to see Neji, out of breath but quickly pulled me closer and into his arms.

"Oh! Sasuke! I'm sorry!" He whispered in my ear.

He held me tightly; I wiped my tears away on his blazer. I pulled away, thanking him; He kept me close whispering, "Sasuke… I hate seeing you get hurt because of that idiot… Let me make you feel better… A lot better."

I didn't know what to say; sure Neji was nice but compared to how I felt about Naruto it would be a while before I would be ready to move on. I watched as Neji leaned in, just as he had done at Sakura's party; what happened next was a bit of fast…

**Sasuke:: Uh oh! Csi-chan disappeared... *worried***

**Naruto:: Good! I hope she doesn't come back ever! *pissed-off***

**Sasuke:: But what about all the people that wanna read her stuff? *pouting***

**Naruto:: ....**

**Sasuke:: *waving his finger* You Had Better Find Her... before the next chapter is due... *pouting still***


	6. Apology

**To everyone that's reading my fanfictions::**

**I'm sooo sorry!**

**I really am!**

**but...**

**I have no internet at my house...**

**My USB drive isn't working now...**

**And worse, even what I have on my laptop now wouldn't be of help!**

**I will upload loads of chapters for all of you!**

**And a cookie!**


End file.
